Just a Little
by Tsukiyami Yue
Summary: Seorang iblis dapat mencintai lebih baik dari pada manusia. Tapi sapa sangka perasaat tulis sang iblis dipermainkan oleh seoanag malikat yang memiliki dendam. Shonnen Ai. don't like just don't read.


Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana

Warning: OC, Mistypo, geje, abal, Shonen Ai tidak suka tidak usah baca.

Summery: Seorang iblis dapat mencintai lebih baik dari pada manusia. Tapi sapa sangka perasaat tulis sang iblis dipermainkan oleh seoanag malikat yang memiliki dendam.

**Just a Little**

_**Tuhan itu tidak ada...**_

"Tuhan itu tidak ada...bunuh...! bunuh...! bunuh...!"teriaku dalam hatiku. Sebilah pisau menancap tepat di jantungku. Tiba tiba...

_wah... majikan yang masih muda, ya... wah... wah..._

"Siapa?"tanyaku.

Anda telah memanggil saya... fakta itu selamanya tak akan berubah... pengorbanan yang telah anda bayar takkan bisa dikembalikan... nah sekarang pilih lah...

"Ini perintah! BUNUH! bunuh mereka semua!"teriakku.

Dimalam itu bukan Tuhan yang menolongku... sesosok Iblis yan berupa Butler itulah yang menolongku... "tuan muda"kata seseorang sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku. "permisi"katanya lagi lalu masuk ke kamarku. Dengan tatapan tidak percaya ia melihatku dan berkata "wah... tumben sekali Tuan Muda bangun pagi"kata Butler bermata merah dan berambut hitam itu. "terbangun saja"kataku. Ia memberikan koran kepadaku... tak ada kejadian khusus... "Sebastian?"panggilku pada Iblis dalam wujud Butler itu. "ada apa, tuan muda?"tanyanya sambil tersenyum lalu memberikan teh untukku.

"jadwal hari ini?"kataku kemudian memerima dan meminum teh itu. Ia memasankan baju untukku... merapikanku... memakaikan sepatu... dan lain lain... dan menjelaskan jadwalku... tak ada yang khusus...

"tuan muda?"panggil Sebastian. "iya?"kataku. Ia tersenyum... perasaanku menjadi buruk... "ada apa, Sebastian?"tanyaku lagi. "tuan muda.. semoga hari ini menyenangkan untuk anda"kata Sebastian kemudian mencium pipiku. "se-sebastian!?"kataku kaget. "saya mohon diri"kata Sebastian kemudian pergi.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melalukan itu... entah kenapa sejak hari itu... saat dia memeluku saat aku kembali teringat akan masalaluku... ia selalu melakukanya setiap pagi... senang juga sih... jadi seperti dilindungi oleh orang tua...

Kematian dan kehidupan mana yang kau pilih?

Jalan mana yang kau pilih?

Apa perintah mu?

"tuan muda! Tuan muda!"panggil Sebastian membangunkanku... ternyata aku tertidur diruang kerjaku... "walaupun ada saya tuan muda harus tetap berkerja dengan baik"kata Sebastian. Aku terdiam. "tuan muda"panggil Sebastian lagi. "panggil aku Ciel, Sebastian"kataku sambil tersenyum walalu sedikit kupaksakan tapi kurasa senyum ini cukup tulus. Ia terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mempertemukan mata merahnya dengan mataku.... "maksudku disaat saat seperti ini kau boleh meman-..."sebelum kata kataku selesai ia telah mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya. "iya, Ciel"katanya lalu tersenyum.

Aku terkejut diam untuk beberapa saat... ini pertama kalinya ia mencium bibirku... "Ciel?"panggil Sebastian. "i-iya"jawabku. "sudah saatnya afternoon tea"kata Sebastian lagi lalu menaruh teh dan kue di atas meja kerjaku. "iya"jawabku singkan lalu meminum teh itu. "Ciel?"panggil Sebastian lagi lalu mendekatkan mukanya padaku. "i-iya"jawabku dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "ada surat dari Ratu"kata Sebastian kemudian memberikan surat padaku. Aku membuka surat itu kemudian membacanya... paling-paling tugas sebagai jo'o no banken... aku terdiam sebentar mencoba mencerna surat itu dengan baik... aku bingung akan permintaan Ratu kali ini... ia menyuruhku menjamu seorang cucu angkatnya? dan memintaku berhati-hati? Apa maksudnya? "Sebastian..."panggilku. "iya, Ciel?"jawab Sebastian. "kita akan kedatangan tamu besok pagi"kataku. "tamu?"tanya Sebastian. "iya..."kataku kemudian berdiri dan meleparkan surat itu keatas meja. "siapa?"tanya Sebastian. "Cucu angkat Ratu dan... sepupu jauhku... Silvia"kataku.

Silvia Notherville... atau Silvia Phantomhive... dia adalah cucu dari adik perempuan kakekku... kudengar dari Elizabeth orang tua Silvia meninggal karena kebakaran sama sepertiku... tapi siapa sangka gadis dari keluarga Phantomhive bisa jadi cucu angkat Ratu... apalagi sama sekali tak tersentuh 'dunia belakang' hidup di 'dunia depan' dengan tenang...

"Silvia?"tanya Sebastian. "Silvia Notherville"kataku. Tak ingin lagi kudengar nama itu... begitu berbeda jalan hidup kami... kami memiliki tanggal ulang tahun yang sama... orang tua kami sama-sama meninggal saat kebakaran... tapi ia diselamatkan sedangkan aku tidak... "persiapkanlah sambutan yang baik Sebastian"kataku. "yes, my lord"kata Sebastian kemudian memberi hormat padaku lalu meninggalkan ku sendiri.

"Ciel~ "kata seseorang kemudian masuk keruanganku. "ah... Lizzy"kataku. "aku dengar Silvia-chan mau datang kemari... apa itu benar?"kata Elizabeth. "tak dapat kupungkiri itu lah hal yang akan terjadi besok..."kataku. "sudah 7 tahun kita tidak melihatnya... kira kira dia seperti apa ya?"kata Elizabeth sambil tersenyum. "sebaiknya kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi..."kataku.

Aku yakin ini sudah pagi... mataku belum bisa kubuka... malas sekali rasanya melihat wajahnya tersenyum bak matahari seperti dulu pasti akan menusukku... menghancurkanku... melumatku... aku benci padanya... sekaligus sayang padanya... aku rindu padanya... tapi aku muak melihatnya...

"tuan muda"kata Butlerku dari balik pintu. "masuk"kataku. "wah... tuan muda sudah bangun"kata Sebastian. "iya..."kataku bt... "anda sedang badmood, tuan muda?"tanya Sebastian... "ciel, Sebastian... Ciel..."kataku. "iya Ciel"kata Sebastian kemudian mencium bibirku. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang... mukaku memanas... "aku sayang padamu, Ciel"kata Sebastian kemudian memelukku. Kami membenamkan diri dalam pelukan hangat itu selama beberapa menit. Membuat aku lupa akan segalanya. Otakku hanya dipenuhi oleh Sebastian.

"Selamat Datang, Lady Silvia dan pelayannya..."sambut Sebastian sambil tersenyum. Dia berbeda dia bukan Silvia yang kukenal... tak ada senyum yang menghiasi mukanya... sinar matanya seolah mati... kesepian... dan seolah berada dalam kegelapan abadi... dibelakangnya ada seorang maid yang berpakaian serba putih... tapi tiba tiba ia jatuh... "Putri~"kata Maid itu lalu menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ke lantai. "maaf perjalanan panjang membuat putri sangat lelah dan sekarang ia jadi tertidur"kata maidnya lagi. Aku mengerutkan dahi... tampak tak puas dengan jawaban yang Maid itu berikan... "kenalkan saya Alin... saya adalah maid pribadi putri Silvia"katanya seraya memberi hormat. "Sebastian, bawa mereka berdua kekamarnya"kataku dingin kemudian meninggalakan mereka.

Aku sedang duduk diruang makan, menikamati makan siangku...Tiba-tiba... "Ciel-kun, Ohayo~ "kata Silvia dengan senyum khasnya. "ini sudah siang Lady Silvia"kataku arogan, berusaha mendominasi agar tak terlahap senyum itu. "waduh~ Ciel marah~ "kata Silvia riang. Anak ini! "Lady Silvia?"kata Sebastian. "iya?"jawab Silvia.

"anda ingin makan apa?"tanya Sebastian sambil tersenyum. "aku tidak makan"kata Silvia. "kamu sudah makan?"kataku. "aku sudah tak butuh itu"kata Silvia lagi. Tak butuh makan? "hah?"tanyaku dalam bingung."i'm not longer a human"katanya *(bahasa Inggris = bahasa Prancis [disisi maksudku]). "than... who are you?"jawabku. "she is a Demon, Young Master"kata Sebastian. "yes, he is right... i same as him... a Demon... i'm not longer a human"kata Silvia dengan tatapan dingin yang menawan hati. "the queen know about this?"tanyaku padanya lagi. "yes..."kata Alin. "and who are you?"tanyaku pada Alice. "i'm? My name is Alin... An Angel..."kata Alin. " An Angel?"kataku sambil mengerutkan dahi... mengingatkanku pada Angela dan Ash... dan menggingatkan kebenciaku pada mereka...

"A Demon with an Angel? Or i must say a fallen Angel"kata Sebastian. "i'm not a fallen Angel"kata Alin dengan marah. "Alin... clam down..."kata Silvia tenang kemudian tersenyum. "b-but..."kata Alin. "sudahlah... kami permisi"kata Silvia.

"aqdx qaqf htkuo at lqfq? (=kamu mau ke sana?)"kata Sebastian. "onq(=iya)"kata Silvia. Mereka ngomong pake bahasa apa? "silvi...?"kataku. "onq, Ciel?"kata Silvia. "kamu ngomong pake bahasa apa?"kataku. ia terdiam sejenak memadangku dengan tatapan memelas... kurasa dia tak sengaja menggunakan bahasa aneh itu... mungkin ia hanya sekedar menjawab pertanyaan dari Sebastian... Tiba tiba seringai muncul dari bibir merah mungilnya.

"Sebastian Micahelis, saya tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan anda"kata Silvia dengan tatapan marah. "saya kembalikan frase itu pada anda"kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum. "saya sedang buru buru"kata Silvia lalu segera meninggalkan ruang makan. "Ciel"panggil Sebastian kemudian memelukku. "tidak akan kuserakan pada yang lain"kata Sebastian. Hah? Perlahan ia mencium bibirku lagi. Lidahnya menyusup masuk kedalam mulutku, menjelajahi mulutku, merasakan tiap inci dari mulutku, mengajak lidahku bertarung dengan miliknya. Namun tentu didominasi oleh lidahnya. Ciuman itu berakhir saat jam berdentang. "sudah saatnya anda kembali keruangan kerja, Tuan Muda"kata Sebastian kemudian membetulkan pitaku. Pipiku memerah. Berbeda dengan ciuman biasanya kali ini sungguh sangat nikmat, seolah pikiranku melayang, aku menginggikannya lagi dan lagi.

"Sebastian, lakuaklah itu sekali lagi"kataku pada Sebastian. Awalnya ia terkejut namun ia kembali mencium bibirku, bermian dalam mulutku sampai aku hampir kehabisan nafas. "saya mencintai anda, tuan muda"kata Sebastian dengan wajah serius.

"Sebastian Micahelis, sudah saya bilang saya tidak ingin cari masalah dengan anda"kata Silvia tiba tiba dari belakang. "saya kembalikan frase itu pada anda, Seth,"kata Sebastian dengan tatapan sinis ke arah maid Silvia. "kamu sudah membunuh kakak-ku Sebastian Micahelis, aku kemari untuk membalsakan dendam"kata Alin kemudian mulai melawan Sebastian.

"apa sebenarnya yang terjadi disini?"kataku. "perlukah kau bertanya, Ciel Phantomhive, karena kamulah kedua orang tuaku meninggal saat itu, bisa bisanya kamu masih bertanya padaku apa yang terjadi di sini sekarang!"kata Silvia kemudian mendekatkan pisau ke leherku. "perlukah kau bertanya..."kata Silvia sambil menanggis.

"aku sangat sayang padamu, namun.... namun... karena keluargamulah... karena KELUARGAMULAH ORANGTUAKU MENINGGAL!!!! Aku menjadi iblis karenamu karena itu asal aku membatu Alin ia kan menbersihkanku... mebersihkanku dari dosa..."kata Silvia dengan tagis yang semakin tak tertahankan. "i'm human being, Ciel... full of sin... i hate you, CIEL!!!"kata Silvia kemudian mencoba menusuk jantungku.

Tapi sebelum ia menusukku Sebastian telah menghentikan langkahnya. "seth... all is well, ne? Oneechan?"kata Sebastian. Tangisnya semakin tak tertahankan. "mereka bukan orang tua kandungmu, mereka hanya contactor-mu, tidurlah dengan tenang, Seth-neechan"kata Sebastian kemudian Silvia jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Sebasian.

Hatiku sakin melihat kejadian itu. "Angelia kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Seth-neechan dan Tuan Muda, saya mohon perintahnya Tuan muda."kata Sebastian. Aku membuka eyepatchku kemudan membuka mataku lalu berkata "ini perintah Sebastian, buru dia". "yes, my lord"kata Sebastian.

Beberapa hari kemudian

"ingatanmu sudah kembali semua, Seth-neechan?"tanya Sebastian. "Silvia, Ren-kun... Silvia..."kata Silvia sambil tersenyum. "Saya juga sekarang adalah Sebastian Micahelis, Nona Silvia"kata Sebastian. "iya Sebastian-san. Aku akan kembali pada-nya"kata Silvia. "Sxeoytk-sama?"tanya Sebastian. "iya kemana lagi abis?"kata Silvia sambil tersenyum. "sampaikan salamku padanya"kata Sebastian. "Ciel, masih cukup banyak rintangan yang akan mungkin kamu hadapi, tapi aku yakin kau bisa menangganinya, lalu lupakan lah bahwa kau pernah punya saudara bernama Silvia, karena dia tak pernah ada, nama ku Seth buka Silvia"kata Silvia kemudian menghilang.

"Tuan muda, mari masuk akan saya siapkan afternoon tea untuk anda"kata Sebastian. Game yang tidak mengasikan. Oh ya Selamat tinggal Silvia. Dan semoga game berikutnya lebih mengasikan.

A

B

C

D

E

F

G

H

I

J

K

L

M

N

O

P

Q

R

S

T

U

V

W

X

Y

Z

Q

W

E

R

T

Y

U

I

O

P

A

S

D

F

G

H

J

K

L

Z

X

C

V

B

N

M


End file.
